<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night by The_Norsiest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239924">Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Norsiest/pseuds/The_Norsiest'>The_Norsiest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, Imzadi, Light Choking, M/M, Reunions, Sexual Content, sexual reunions, waking up to oral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Norsiest/pseuds/The_Norsiest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an RP</p><p>Wayn and Jaale are reunited after Wayn's ever so long time in the brig.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaale/Wayn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>USS Tribble Threat</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysanthdreams/gifts">chrysanthdreams</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wayn woke up only a few hours after he’d fallen asleep. His arms wrapped around Jaale, both naked and sticking to one another. He smiles, brushing back Jaale’s tussled hair from his face and kisses the man softly against the lips. Then Wayn gently pries himself from the smaller body and quickly realizes how cool the air is as it braces his warmed skin. The Orion was indeed a furnace of heat; in more ways than one. </p><p>Wayn moves to the replicator and orders a glass of water. After draining it he orders another and another. He needs it, being completely spent after their reunion. Glass in hand Wayn looks about the sparse captain’s room. His eyes land on Jaale, asleep with his body sprawled out against the sheets. He too having had kicked the blanket off in the oven of a cuddle. </p><p>Wayn smiles... then he grins... Jaale did promise to make it up to him; to make up for the time he’d spent laying alone in the cell. The time he could only spend thinking of the body he wanted so much to touch and bring to ecstasy. Wayn finishes off the glass and wipes his mouth. It’s not necessary. He’s about to sate another thirst that will leave his face far more a mess with fluids. </p><p>Wayn practically stalks back to the bed, crouching down like a predator as he meets the end of it. On hands and knees he positions himself above Jaale and starts off slow; he kisses his cheek, then his neck, then his chest. Soft lips brushing against green skin. He makes a stop to let his tongue swirl about the man’s nipple, coating it in the warmth of his tongue before blowing softly over it. Jaale stirs with the sudden shock of cold. His eyes flutter open “Wayn?” He asks, still tired. The Betazoid has already exhausted him enough for one evening. Too bad he’s going to have more. </p><p>Wayn gives a simple “Shhh” before locking his mouth. He holds Jaale’s nipple between his teeth, not bearing down to bite but slowly moving, barely grinding the nub to send a sensation somewhere between pain and pleasure through his partner. Jaale groans and bucks his hips, his own cock swelling to stiffness. “Wayn, I don’t know if I have another round in me.” He laughs sleepily. But his body responds all the same, wriggling underneath the Betazoid. </p><p>Wayn let’s go of the flesh and runs a hand down Jaale’s side and hip, extending his long arm to reach all the way down to his ankle. “I think you do” Wayn half growls. “I think I’m not giving you a choice either.” He smirks. Jaale shivers at the forceful tone.</p><p>Wayn kisses his way down the captain’s body while his hand works its way back up. It glides over the sweaty skin, palm reaching out to touch every inch it can reach. His head lowers and lowers until he’s directly over the man’s twitching cock. Wayn grips fingers ever so gently, but firmly, around Jaale’s neck before engulfing the man’s small member in his mouth. </p><p> “Mmmm” he allows the sound to vibrate from his throat to the other. </p><p>Jaale writhes against the bed, arching his back and pushing himself as much as he can into Wayn. He begins to pant. “Wayn.” He begs, not sure what he’s even asking for. </p><p>Wayn licks, he sucks, he moans and even leans down further to stretch his tongue into Jaale’s opening. The muscle flicks and plays inside him. The legs around Wayn’s head begin to tighten as the Orion surges with pleasure. He reaches for Wayn’s hair and holds on for the ride. </p><p>The hand around Jaale’s neck flexes; tightening and releasing. Jaale gasps and wriggles beneath the forceful hold, letting himself give in. He’s so used to taking charge, to being in command it’s an amazing feeling to let go. “Fuck, Wayn, please.” He bites his lower lip and bucks greedily against the Betazoid’s face. </p><p>Wayn laughs against him. The throaty vibration running over the sensitive flesh in his mouth. He pulls away just enough. “Darling” he whispers with a voice on the verge of diabolical “please what? You have to tell me. It’s not like I can read your mind.” A lie of course. Wayn laughs and buries his face once more. He eats with vigor. </p><p>Jaale struggles, the arm across his body holding him down as the hand clenches his neck. “Please” he breathes just before the tightening cuts him off. Jaale gasps and when the hand loosens “please, please just fucking fuck me! Put your cock in me. Use me. Please Wayn. I need you. I need you inside me. Fuck Wayn. FUCK. ME!” </p><p>Suddenly Wayn is no longer lavishing his affections to the man’s lower self. He is on top of him, pinning him down with his heavier frame. His thumb jabs beneath Jaale’s chin, forcing his head back against the pillow. His own large erection pressed against the captain’s own. ‘*Again*’ but then his words were only from his mind. ‘*tell me like this*’ </p><p>Jaale let loose the feeling of want and desire, the burning need in his groin. He moves his hips so his dick can slide up and down Wayn’s cock. ‘*Wayn please*’ he begs, allowing his emotions to speak greater than his words ‘*Fuck Me!*’ </p><p>The wave of want fills the Betazoid. He savors it almost more than sex. To feel his partners desire, to understand just how much they wanted it, needed it. How much he brought it out in them. Wayn plunges his cock as deep into Jaale as he can. He stretches him as far as he can go. The Orion screams in response. Until the hand grips around his neck. </p><p>Jaale is a torrent of passion. He jerks, he bucks and he strains his muscles to wrap around his partner. Wayn holds steady, allowing his lover to choose the pace, to fuck himself against the Betazoid’s well endowed dick. Jaale writhes, he seethes, as the man clutches and releases his throat. He feels himself completely at Wayn’s mercy. It doesn’t take long. </p><p>Jaale would have call out if allowed his breathe. His head rolls back against the pillow and the world starts to go both light and dark. There are sensations of exploding lights, like suns going supernova against the endless blackness of space behind his vision. They spin and sizzle until at last the air is allowed to fill his lungs again and Jaale feels himself on the brink of passing out. The Betazoid’s voice calls to him in telepathy. Bypassing the orgasm as it finishes. ‘*stay with me my love*’ his words are like a blanket against bare skin. ‘*don’t black out*’ and yet it was all Jaale wanted to do. To submit to the overload of sensation. </p><p>Then the captain feels a kiss against his cheek, the tenderness making him stir back from the void. The words that greet him upon his return are almost too much to bear “i'm not finished with you...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>